Freak
by Lee Shikuni
Summary: Eh? Tumben sekali Alien hiperaktif seperti V diam tak bersuara saat lampu padam? Takut? Malah J-Hope yang takut karena perubahan si Aneh 4D itu. Hmm... Kira-kira... menurut Reader-nim kenapa V bisa, gitu?/NamJinKook, YoonMin, HopeV/DLDR! RnR, please...


**Title: Freak**

 **Author: Lee Shikuni**

 **Archip: Ficlet, Drabble, T**

 **Genre: Friendship, Family**

 **Cast: All Members BTS**

 **Warning: Typo(s), GJ, Kependekan, Pair: HopeV, MinSuga, DLDR! RnR, please...**

 **A/n: Ini kebiasaan Shi klo tba2 mati lampu. Diem, gk bersuara, gk gerak. Dan pasti tba2 peluk org terdekat. Hope U like it! Happy reading~ ^^**

 **AUTHOR POV**

Dorm berisik? Sudah tidak aneh lagi. Apa lagi para Maknae Line ditambah J-Hope yang heboh. Ruang tengah Dorm sudah mirip seperti pasar pada malam ini.

"Kookkie, kau payah!"

"Yak! Ji Minnie! Yeay! Aku menang!"

"Jangan berisik J-Hope Hyung~"

"Hyung, kau tidak tahu jika ini sulit sekali?"

Itu hanya sedikit dari banyaknya pernyataan ribut mereka. Ah, lihat. Apa lagi V yang sepertinya sangat bahagia malam ini dengan memukul pelan lengan J-Hope di sampingnya.

PLAS!

"Aaa!" Jin, J-Hope, dan Ji Min berteriak kompak saat lampu tiba-tiba padam. Jung Kook sibuk memanggil Rap Monster, sedang yang dipanggil juga sibuk berteriak 'mana lilin'. Suga menyalakan _flashlight_ pada ponselnya dan membantu Rap Monster mencari lilin. V?

"V~ah, eod-"

GREB!

J-Hope membeku di tempatnya saat seseorang merangkul lehernya.

"V~ah, kaukah itu? Kau masih di sebelahku, kan?" tanya J-Hope takut-takut sembari mencoba meraba-raba wajah seseorang yang merangkulnya, tapi hanya erangan terganggu yang menjawab.

"V Hyung mana? Tumben tidak berisik?" celetuk Jung Kook. Lalu Rap Monster dan Suga datang dengan 3 lilin yang sudah menyala.

"Hyungdeul, yang di sebelahku ini V~ah, kan? Kumohon jawab dengan serius, aku ketakutan." pinta J-Hope dengan mata tertutup rapat, sementara yang ditanyai memandangnya bingung.

"V Hyung tumben-tumbenan sepi." celetuk Jung Kook lagi.

"Ne, yang di sebelahmu itu Alien-nya BTS. Tenang saja, Hope~ah." ujar Suga cepat dan meletakan lilin di sekitar mereka kemudian duduk di sebelah Ji Min yang sudah bergetar ketakutan dan merangkulnya.

J-Hope membuka matanya perlahan, lalu mengerjap untuk meyakinkan dirinya dalam cahaya remang bahwa yang ada di hadapannya ini teman satu group-nya, Kim Tae Hyung a.k.a V blasteran Alien BIN 4D Si Aneh.

"Ah, V~ah. Kau membuatku takut. Jangan peluk aku tiba-tiba saat gelap dan tanpa suara, Dasar Aneh." gerutu J-Hope lega. V melepas rangkulannya dan menurunkan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan J-Hope yang paling dekat dengannya dengan erat. J-Hope lagi-lagi dibuat aneh oleh Alien ini. Tumben sekali sangat diam. "Gwaenchana, V~ah? Tumben sekali kau sangat diam begini. Kau sakit mendadak?" J-Hope mengulurkan tangannya menuju kening V, lalu bernafas lega karena Dongsaeng-nya ini baik-baik, saja. "V~ah, kau ini kenapa?" Sayangnya V hanya menggeleng pelan.

* * *

Burung berkicau di pagi hari, itu lumrah. Gorden masih menutupi jendela Dorm BTS pagi ini juga sudah wajar. Yang aneh, mereka bertujuh tidur bersama di ruang tengah karena insiden mati lampu semalam.

Suga menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantalan kepala Ji Min, sedang Ji Min memeluk pinggangnya posesif. Rap Monster membuka kakinya lebar dengan posisinya di tengah-tengah Jin dan Jung Kook, menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal bagi 2 orang di sampingnya. Dan V juga J-Hope tertidur dengan saling memeluk erat, mereka semua terlihat manis.

Jin mengerjap. Memandang sekitar... _Loading_...

"Astaga! Irreona! Ini sudah pagi! Kalian tidak akan bangun? Kita ada jadwal 2 jam lagi! Irreona Kookie, Nam Joon~ah!" lalu Jin berlari ke dapur untuk memasak.

Suga menggeliat membuat Ji Min terusik, lalu Suga membangunkan Ji Min. V menggeliat juga, ia melepaskan pelukan J-Hope dari tubuhnya lalu memandang J-Hope lamat.

"Hoppie Hyung! Irreona! Kita ada jadwal! Ingat! Pagi ini satu panggung dengan Sistar Sunbaenim." teriak V girang.

"Kau benar, juga." J-Hope langsung berujar dengan mata terbuka sepenuhnya. Dengan semangat ia melangkah ke kamar mandi.

Tunggu! Tadi itu V, kan? Iya, itu baru V. V yang heboh bahkan untuk membangunkannya pun tidak ada lembut-lembutnya. Telinganya bisa rusak jika si Alien itu terus membangunkannya dengan berteriak seperti itu. Tapi... Lalu tadi malam kenapa si Aneh itu begitu diam? Seperti bukan V. Tidak bergerak, tidak bersuara. Benar-benar tenang.

J-Hope sibuk berpikir hingga ia mengedikan bahunya tak peduli dan berkata, 'Molla. V~ah kan, _random_.' dalam hatinya.

 **AUTHOR POV END**

 **~The End~**

 **A/n: Dah? Eothhae? Mengecewakan? Review, please... :)**


End file.
